Something So Simple
by Red Escape
Summary: Kagome has no way of getting back to her time without completly forsaking the past. With her friends gone she turns to Sesshoumaru for help...
1. Default Chapter

AN: Hi this is Batter Bowl here. I'd like to inform anyone seeing this fic for the first time that I did not write the chapter below this. It was written by BradsBrat who was gracious enough to let me adopt this fic because she no longer wished to continue it. I made a few minor corrections, such as the whole shard in Sesshoumaru's arm deal. Other than that it is the same story.  
  
And on a side note: I meant to have this up sooner but I was extremely busy and really thought that I would have more time to put this up.  
  
Disclaimer: Only Rumiko Takashi owns Inuyasha and company. I nor BradsBrat claim to own it.  
  
Something so Simple Chapter one- This New Emotion  
  
Sesshomaru kept silent as he watched the young miko before him. He shook his head in disgust. Humans were extremely disagreeable creatures and carried an offensive odor. He found them physically repulsive and of little worth or account.  
  
The miko before him sat up against a tree, her face was bowed down, causing her bangs to hang loosely in her face. Sesshomaru hated humans but this one was some how different. Her scent was not the same stench most humans had but that of fresh flowers on a spring day. The girl appeared to be strong physically and mentally. Which he found very unusual for a human. The miko seemed one of intelligence and skill, not at all like the other humans, Sesshomaru had encountered.  
  
The great Lord shook his head in disgust. He was giving this lowly woman way too much credit. The miko wasn't even aware of his presence or let alone, the danger she was in. Sesshomaru was not going to let her leave alive.  
  
"Why do you hide?" Sesshomaru blinked in surprise. 'She knew all this time???' Sesshomaru stepped out from the shadows that he thought had so cleverly hidden him. Mentally he slapped himself for under estimating the young miko. "How did you know of my presence, wench?" Kagome smiled somewhat bitterly. "I could sense your aura; it differs greatly from the aura this forest casts."  
  
Sesshomaru mentally nodded to himself. "Why did you not run if you were aware of my arrival, are you not afraid that a great youkai like me would kill you?" Kagome shook her head. "Right now, I welcome death with open arms, life is not worth living."  
  
Sesshomaru let his cold, indifferent mask fade away to one of shock and surprise. "You do not wish to live?" Kagome raised her head to meet his golden brown orbs. Sesshomaru was shocked from not being able to pull away his gaze from her brown eyes. Which were dark and cold. Her face bore no expression, an indifferent mask, much like his own. She seemed to be made of ice.  
  
"Are you going to kill me or not?" In a flash Sesshomaru had his claws wrapped around her delicate throat. The distance between the two was so small that they were nose to nose. He could feel her scent engulfing him, pulling him deeper into a world of fantasy. He was quietly shocked at his own weakness. He actually enjoyed the fragrance of his half-brother's wench!  
  
The thought was unnerving. Sesshomaru looked down to the young miko who shown no fear but seemed to anticipate her death, like this was what she had been waiting for. "Are you not afraid?"  
  
But Kagome didn't have to answer, her eyes said everything. This girl truly wanted to die. Taken off guard, Sesshomaru let go. Never had he met a human that was so bold to willingly die, to just throw their life away, just like that as if it were nothing! He was curious, even though he'd never admit it, as to what had caused this miko so much pain as to she wished to live no longer. It was truly amazing.  
  
"What troubles you, wench?" It was more of a demand then a question.  
  
"Why would a cold hearted bastard like yourself care?" Sesshomaru was quietly taken aback but made sure not to show this either. Those words seemed to stab straight through his heart. But why? Why would he ever care what a human thought of him? He knew not why he cared but for some unknown reason he did, and it even pained him to see her like this.  
  
Sesshomaru couldn't believe that he was actually that weak. He silently scolded himself for the unwanted emotions that seemed to keep popping up. He knew from the start that this girl was different but now he was in deep, too deep. He actually cared?  
  
Sesshomaru silently decided that the girl would reside with him, until he had figured these new emotions out. They were new to him so he couldn't quiet pin point them. Poor Sesshomaru was confused, which he didn't like one bit, and all because of this stupid human girl. Never had he been confused and he didn't like this new foreign feeling.  
  
And it all lead back to this one human. Who had some how stirred these new emotions, and without even trying! Leaving Kagome's question unanswered, he swiftly flung her on his back and leapt to the sky.  
  
Something so Simple Chapter two- All is Lost  
  
Kagome just stared at the Lord of the Western Lands, who in return stared right back. There seemed to be an unspoken staring contest between the two. 'What is she thinking?' Sesshomaru could feel himself getting lost in her brown orbs again. 'What is this girl doing to me?' But what really bothered Sesshomaru was the fact that this girl sat calmly before him, unaffected, unlike himself. 'It must be a spell, she has on me.'  
  
For once in the great Lord's life, Sesshomaru felt completely helpless, as if there was nothing he could do to stop these foreign feelings. 'Stupid human.'  
  
"Aren't you going to kill me?" Finally the girl spoke. Sesshomaru didn't quiet know how to answer that question. Would he kill her? Sesshomaru knew the real question was, 'Could he kill her?' With these new emotions he doubted he could or would. "No."  
  
The girl's eyes shown brightly with shock and confusion. But it had left as fast as it had came. Instead it was replaced with a stubborn and angry look. It was almost as if she was blaming him. But for what? For letting her live? It was to the point where Sesshomaru was just plain frustrated. "What is wrong with you, wench?"  
  
Kagome's eyes flared with an energy he had not known she possessed. "You must love seeing me suffer like this, don't ya, is that it, you want me to feel great pain before you finish me off?"  
  
Sesshomaru was now even more confused. "What pain?"  
  
"It is pain you'll never know, pain you'll never feel, a cold beast like yourself will never know the pain I bear!"  
  
Again, Sesshomaru could feel the invisible knives piercing through his heart.'What in the seven hells is this girl doing to me?'  
  
Before anymore damage could be done, Sesshomaru left, ordering Susjana, one of his most trusted servants, to keep watch over the girl. With nothing really to do, Sesshomaru went to check on Rin. He was pretty much clueless about what was happening but there was one thing he knew for sure. He did feel the pain Kagome spoke of, it was a great pain that did not want to go away any time soon. If only he could lift the heavy burden that surrounded his heart.  
  
*~~back in the room~~*  
  
Susjana gently, tried to comfort Kagome, who had broken down, right after the lord youkai had left. "Tell me what troubles you my lady." Kagome sobbed even harder. "Trust me, it's best that you tell someone, instead of keeping it all bottled up." Kagome just nodded and did her best to calm herself. "It all happened we all thought we had defeated Naraku." *flash back* Inuyasha raised tetsusaiga, ready to bring it down on the lowly hanyou before him. Naraku knew then that he would die. "Ku ku ku Inuyasha, don't think it'll be that easy." Inuyasha sneered. "Sorry Naraku but you lost." With those words said, Inuyasha used the remaining of his strength to bring tetsusaiga down upon Naraku's body.  
  
The rest of the gang cheered, thinking that that was the end; that the battle was over. They were wrong. Kagome stopped her cries of joy when she noticed the strange look Inuyasha was giving her. Before she could even blink, Sango's and Miroku's bodies dropped beside her, poor little Shippou's as well. Then Inuyasha turned on her.  
  
"I told you, I wouldn't be that easy to defeat, wench!" Kagome's eyes widened in horror. "N-Naraku, but how?" But before the evil hanyou could answer, he crumbled before her. In his back was an arrow that glowed a dark blue. Kagome looked up to find Kikyo. "Now Inuyasha, you will go to hell with me."  
  
Inuyasha's face tilted upwards to Kagome's. She could tell now that he was back to being Inuyasha and Naraku was gone for good. His breathing became heavy and ragged. "Forgive me Kagome, forgive me for I must go with Kikyo."  
  
Kagome let out a cry of sorrow but she was too late. She watched, grief stricken, as Kikyo dragged Inuyasha's limp body down to hell, along with what was collected of the Shikon-no-tama. Kagome's eyes burned with tears as realization hit her. They were gone, all gone.  
  
And without the Shikon-no-tama, she couldn't get back through the well. Her friends lay in their own spool of blood, all dead. She was all alone, in a time that wasn't even her own.  
  
*end of flash back*  
  
Kagome sobbed even harder, into the arms of Susjana as she relived the horrible experience, the memory still vivid in her mind. Susjana patted her head gently, hoping to comfort the girl somewhat. But to Kagome, all was lost.  
  
Sesshomaru stood in silence on the other side of the door. Rin was asleep so he had come back to see how Kagome was faring. He had stopped himself from entering when he heard her sobs. 'They are all dead?'  
  
Something So Simple Chapter three- Such a Foreign Word  
  
The great lord sat in his library, completely devastated. 'They're all dead and the miko can't even see her family? Maybe it would be best to just put her out of her misery, I don't necessarily have to be the one to kill her.'  
  
Sesshoumaru's heart became heavy at the thought. 'No, she will stay alive until I find out what these feelings are.'  
  
Just then Susjana entered the room. "How does the miko fare?"  
  
Out of respect Susjana bowed her head as she spoke. "Lady Kagome fares badly sir, she still sleeps my lord." With the nod of his head, Susjana was dismissed. Hesitantly Sesshomaru left the library to go check on Kagome.  
  
It was apparent that the young miko was exhausted for it had been three days now that she had not awoken. And on each of those days, the great youkai would go and watch the young girl sleep. Silently he sat himself beside her.  
  
"Nerrr...all gone...dead...can't go back." Kagome murmured softly in her sleep. Without much thought Sesshomaru ran a clawed hand through her hair. Surprisingly the girl opened her eyes, quickly he drew his hand from her.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama, pretty girl awake yet?" The lord youkai merely nodded. Rin jumped up on the bed and tackled the miko with a big hug. "Pretty girl, what your name?"  
  
"Kagome." Sesshomaru watched as the two humans interacted. "Kagome-sama play with Rin, no?" The miko have Rin a rare smile before patting the girl on the head. "Of course Rin-chan, what would you like to play?" The little girl looked thoughtful for a moment. "Rin want to pick flowers, Sesshomaru-sama come too, no?" The great lord gave the nod of his head before following the two humans to the gardens. He sat and watched as they picked flowers.  
  
'Perhaps Rin can make this human girl happy. She seems to have taken a liking to her.'  
  
Rin came bouncing up to Sesshomaru with a handful of flowers. "For Sesshomaru-sama!" Sesshomaru took the flowers and place them to his side. He let his eyes wonder to Kagome, who sat stalk still, a single rose lay in her hand. She looked at it intently and avoided his gaze.  
  
Sesshomaru dismissed Rin before coming up behind Kagome. She looked up to him with cold eyes. Unknowingly to them both, Sesshomaru placed his hand on  
  
her shoulder. He closed his eyes as the invisible knives came back to pierce his heart. "I heard what happened and. I-I'm sorry."  
  
He allowed his eyes to gaze upon the girl. "You were listening???" There was a slight edge to her tone. The lord youkai nodded. "Please end it now, stop the pain...please." Kagome bowed her head as the warm tears streamed down her cheek.  
  
Sesshomaru surprised both Kagome and himself as he gently wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into a tight hug. "I can't," he whispered. Kagome sobbed even harder into his shoulder. "W-why?" Sesshomaru tightened his grip. "I just can't let you give up, I can't let you die."  
  
Kagome raised her head to look directly in the lord youkai's eyes. "Can't or won't?" Sesshomaru felt himself trapped under her steady gaze. He couldn't look away. "Both." He whispered softly. Kagome nodded, only understanding somewhat.  
  
'Why can't I just kill her? What are these feelings? It can't be....love.' The word seemed so distant and foreign to his youkai mind. Shaking the unwanted thought away, Sesshomaru picked Kagome up and brought her back to his room. Gently he laid her on the bed. "Rest, you need it." Tucking her under the covers he watched as she slowly shut her eyes. As carefully as possible, he ran his fingers through her hair, soothing her into a deep sleep. "I do feel your pain Kagome."  
  
Once Sesshomaru was sure Kagome slept, he left the room. From there he went straight to Rin's room. The little girl sat, playing on the floor with some dolls. "Hello Sesshomaru-sama, where is Kagome-sama?"  
  
The lord youkai let out an audible sigh. "She still needs her rest, though she's slept for a couple of days, she is still emotionally tired."  
  
Rin nodded, not truly understanding the meaning to Sesshoumaru's words. "Rin want Kagome-sama to be Rin's mommy!" Sesshomaru patted the little girl on the head.  
  
'Perhaps.'  
  
"I do believe it is time for your nap, Rin." Sesshomaru tucked in the girl as he wondered just what she was to him.  
  
'A daughter I suppose.'  
  
Sesshomaru was reluctant to admit it but even he knew it was the dead truth. The feelings he held for Rin were much similar to the ones he held for Kagome, though not quiet as strong.  
  
'What is it that I see Kagome?' Sesshomaru was shocked to even remember the humans name. He had a great memory but never did he pay attention to such petty things. Sesshomaru entered his library as he sat down to ponder the many thoughts and emotions that swarmed his mind.  
  
'Is it truly possible for a great youkai lord like myself to love a human?' Sesshomaru growled in frustration.  
  
'Now I'm just as weak and just as pathetic as that hanyou brother of mine....what is this wench doing to me. it can't be. love."  
  
Sesshomaru could already feel a headache come on.  
  
'I shall ponder over all this nonsense another time.' Slowly his eyelids closed and he entered a restless sleep.  
  
Something so Simple Chapter four- Enough of this  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at the flowers in his hand and then back to the two human girls.  
  
"We picked them for you Fluffy-sama!"  
  
The great lord only nodded. It had taken him the first few weeks to get used to the nickname but it was apparent that he was stuck with it. Kagome was finally starting to show some emotion. Rin played a big role in that.  
  
The two were now inseparable. It surprised Sesshomaru that he had found himself jealous of the bond the two had. He watched as the two went back to picking flowers.  
  
'This miko is a strange one, not like most humans I've met.'  
  
Both human girls were happy, making Sesshomaru content for the time being. Sesshomaru turned his gaze back to the flowers.  
  
'What's with humans and flowers anyways, I just simply do not understand.' Sighing, he left the two humans, taking the flowers along.  
  
Kagome watched the retreating youkai's form. She smiled warily when she saw that he had taken the flowers. 'Thanks Fluffy.' Kagome stroked the girl beside her.  
  
"Come on Rin, let's go annoy Jaken."  
  
The two girls found the ugly green toad thingy in the main chamber of the castle. Smiling evilly, they both cornered him.  
  
"Hello Jaken-Chan." Kagome's grin widened.  
  
"Kagome-sama and Rin play dress up with Jaken!" The little girl squealed.  
  
*~~~~~*  
  
Meanwhile Sesshomaru sat in his library, reading one of his many favorite books. Today's choice was "The many ways to torture your prey."  
  
Sesshomaru looked up from his book when the door slammed open. In came a stout, ugly lady followed by a giggling Rin and Kagome. It took him a minute to realize that the stout, old lady was actually his servant Jaken.  
  
The great lord allowed himself to laugh lightly. "I think it is time for your nap Rin."  
  
The little girl left the room followed by an angry Jaken. He let his eyes wonder to Kagome who seemed to be flabbergasted. She stood stalk still in the doorway, her face one of disbelief.  
  
"You laughed?" The girl shook her head. "Unbelievable Fluffy, you should really try it more often." And with that said she left the room.  
  
Now Sesshomaru was curious as to where Kagome ran off to so he followed her scent. Normally when Rin took her nap, Kagome would stay with himself. Together they would chat and sometimes read. A lot of times she would tell stories from the future.  
  
But this time she just left and he wanted to know why. He didn't feel like being deprived of her presence which brought him such contentment and on numerous occasions, joy. She was the only human that could make is heart do back flips and he still seized to realize just what this feeling was. But he no longer cared as long as he had Kagome for company.  
  
Sesshomaru found the miko cooking in the kitchen. "What are you doing?"  
  
"You missed lunch today so I figured you were hungry," Kagome looked to the great lord, "How about you wait in the dining room, it's almost ready."  
  
Nodding, he left. Kagome came out within minutes and placed in front of him a bowl of noodles.  
  
"Dig in, it's ramen!"  
  
Sesshomaru poked at it a few times before wolfing it down in a few bites. It was actually pretty good and he was sorry it was gone so soon. He looked to Kagome whom was studying him intently.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Well I was just wondering if you would let me visit Kaede-sama, it's been so long since I've seen her and I miss her a lot."  
  
"Very well, we shall leave now."  
  
"Thanks Fluffy!"  
  
Ten minutes later and they were at Kaede's. Sesshomaru chose to wait outside the village, so as not to scare the humans that resided there. When Kagome came back, he motioned for her to get on his back but she was not yet ready to go.  
  
"I don't want to be burdensome but it is really important to me that I go visit my friends' grave." She looked down to her feet, hoping the great lord would permit her to go.  
  
Sesshomaru nodded in understanding. He left her so she could have some alone time. Actually he spied from some bushes, letting her think she was alone. Just in case youkai decided to attack. *cough, cough*  
  
He watched as Kagome placed flowers on each of the graves. Though Inuyasha's body was gone, there was still a tomb for him and there Kagome sat, stroking her hand against the ruff stone. It wasn't until now that Sesshomaru left her, giving the miko some privacy.  
  
"Oh Inuyasha.. why did you leave me? I miss you so much. At the moment I'm staying with your half-brother and Rin. Sesshoumaru really ain't all that bad." Kagome paused briefly. "I hope you can hear me, wherever you are," Kagome's eyes brimmed with hot tears, "It wasn't supposed to end like this Inu! We were supposed to complete the Shikon-no-tama and then live happily ever after. I love you, Inuyasha" The miko clutched her sides as she sobbed lightly.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Startled she looked up. Towered over her was Sesshomaru.  
  
"It's time to go."  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Back in her room, Kagome chatted with Susjana.  
  
"Why are the fates so cruel? Couldn't they have let me die with the rest?"  
  
"You shouldn't question the fates my child. You need to quit dwelling in the past or you'll never realize the great thing you have now."  
  
Kagome raised her eyebrow in a confused manner. Susjana gave an exasperated sigh.  
  
"You have a place to stay, food, a little girl that loves you as her own mother and a lord youkai that..."  
  
"That what?"  
  
Shaking her head, Susjana stood up. "Sorry but there are chores to be done."  
  
"But Susjana!!!"  
  
"Good bye Lady Kagome."  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Sesshomaru sat in one of the many gardens, completely disturbed. When they had gotten back, Kagome had sulked to her room, not even sparing him a side glance. He was starting to regret ever taking her to the village.  
  
'This is truly hopeless.'  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Leaving her room, Kagome entered one of the gardens. There she pondered over what Susjana had said. 'No more dwelling on the past.'  
  
The miko stopped abruptly upon seeing the youkai lord. He seemed to be in deep thought. Silently she sat beside him.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
Sesshomaru looked to the miko, confused by her words. "You have done nothing."  
  
Kagome looked to her hands, averting his gaze. "I am sorry for calling you cold hearted. I know now that even youkai have feelings, weather you like it or not. And I'm sorry for being such a burden."  
  
"Shut up"  
  
Shocked and a little hurt Kagome turned to Sesshomaru. "What?"  
  
"You have never been a burden Kagome."  
  
Smiling through tears of joy, she latched herself to Sesshoumaru's chest. "Thanks Fluffy."  
  
"I really hate to interrupt such a touching moment but we have business to take care of Sesshomaru....or should I say Fluffy?"  
  
Sesshomaru turned around to find none other than the lord of the eastern lands, Kiagami.  
  
~~~  
  
Well that would be it for these chapters. I'll be back in a few days to spoil you guys even more. 


	2. Jealousy Is Catching Up

Chapter 6: Kiagami the eastern lord  
  
Lord Kiagami watched in amusement as the young girl pulled away from the youkai lord with a flush on her cheeks. It amused him to see Sesshomaru so disgruntled at the fact that his little heart to heart with the young woman was interrupted. Maybe he could have some fun with this...  
  
"Umm... I'm sorry. I'll be going back to my room now. See you later Sesshomaru-sama."  
  
Kiagami let a smirk of amusement fall upon his face before turning to Sesshomaru.   
  
"The lady you have chosen as a mate is quite a catch Sesshomaru; or should I say Fluffy?"  
  
Sesshomaru bristled. It was not his place to talk about Kagome in such a tone. "She is not my mate Kiagami, our relationship is none of your business."  
  
Kiagami smiled at how defensive Sesshomaru got of her, she meant more to him than he let on. With that idea Kiagami decided to push a little more. Pushing his brown hair back he smiled even wider. "Maybe she would be more interested in me. She is a pretty little thing; she seemed affectionate too. She would make a fine   
  
wife for myself."  
  
Sesshomaru grew even more agitated at the eastern lord of Japan. He was not going to take away his Kagome. Kiagami had a notorious reputation as a womanizer. It was rumored that Kiagami could make any woman fall for him and he wasn't going to let him take Kagome away from him just because he was interested in her. Kiagami had no idea what love was; only lust. "Tell me Kiagami, what is the business you wanted to discuss with me?"   
  
~~~  
  
'Now Sesshomaru must truly think I'm a burden. I wish he would open up to me. I haven't figured him out in the time I have been staying here. He's so much like Inu-Yasha...'  
  
The thought of the silver haired hanyou caused her to slump against the wooden wall of her room. Memories plagued her, taunting her of what could have been if it weren't for Naraku. She wasn't even completely sure that he was dead. It saddened her even more that she would never see her friends again.  
  
Memories. The memories that she did not want to rise to the surface came up in a flash. Why was it that she felt that she could have done more? She should at least have kept Shippou from dying. But she couldn't. She was a useless human with no strength whatsoever. She wished that she could die right there, so she could join her friends in death. She knew it would never happen. There was something holding her back, an attachment to the world of the living. If she were to part with the world of the living there would still be tears shed over her death, a deep sadness caused by her that would take a long time to heal.  
  
Hastily wiping the tears from her eyes and cheeks she stood up, determined to give her deep emotional wounds time to heal; deciding that she would not take the coward's way out. She would be strong for as long she could be, until she truly felt that there was nothing left for her. She just missed her friends; along with InuYasha.  
  
InuYasha she would always have some special feeling for him in her heart. She knew that she was simply a replacement for Kikyou for InuYasha but that didn't stop her from finally falling for him.  
  
'I wish you were living InuYasha... I'm confused. Lately your brother has been so kind to me. I can feel my feeling towards him growing stronger everyday. But I feel if I do start a relationship with him, I'll be betraying you.'  
  
Chapter 7: Friends, huh?  
  
Sesshoumaru was in his study going through the mountain of papers that usually sat in his office. It was hard task, particularly because he was too busy worrying about the trouble that Kiagami might be causing. Especially if he got near Kagome. His brush broke in his hand as he thought of all the possibilities that could occur while Kiagami was in his household. Kiagami had always irritated him to no end. Sesshoumaru would be very glad indeed if he could just melt the nuisance with a blast of his poisonous acid. It was so unfortunate he couldn't.  
  
After another hour of not bring able to concentrate on his work, he decided to check to see if Kagome was any near that piece of waste that dares call himself youkai. He walked into the gardens and the sight that greeted him there made his blood boil. It was the scene of Kiagami trying to use his 'charm' on Kagome. He was trying, but failing miserably.   
  
Kiagami in the meantime was actually not in the least bit slighted that his charm did not work on the human girl. He was actually quite pleased since he sensed Sesshoumaru's presence nearby. It also felt like he was angry.  
  
'I better leave these two lovebirds alone. I don't particularly want my insides melted right now.' With that nasty image in his mind he politely said goodbye to Kagome and disappeared into shadows of the castle.   
  
Sesshoumaru stepped out into the light, giving a better view to Kagome who already knew he was there. He walked up to her, not banishing the image of Kiagami's death for even one second. Later on it would surprise him to know that the particular reason he wanted to kill Kiagami was because he was jealous. Yes he was jealous of that piece of filth. Jealous because he could lose Kagome to him, jealous because Kiagami would claim what he couldn't take back by force.   
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama, I thought I felt you around here. So, what brings you to me today?"  
  
Sesshoumaru mentally frowned. It was strange that she was referring to by his proper title and name. She stopped calling him Sesshoumaru weeks ago, and she had never addressed him as Sesshoumaru-sama. It was strange to hear her referring to him so politely. It also pained him to see that they have lost a certain familiarity that enabled her to talk to Sesshoumaru like an old friend.  
  
"Why are you talking to me in such a manner? I rather liked the way you used to address me; it was almost like we were.... friends." It was then that Sesshoumaru disappeared, leaving Kagome with her thoughts.  
  
"Friends, huh? I'd like to try that." Kagome said; hoping that Sesshoumaru would be able to hear her.  
  
'I would like to try that too, my strange miko'  
  
~~~  
  
The nights were getting colder in Japan; winter was quickly approaching. Kagome shivered in her bed feverently hoping for more warmth. She wished that she was back at the castle where she was sure to have warm sheets and breakfast to look forward to. It was unfortunate that she wasn't.   
  
It was only a few days ago when she and Sesshoumaru had heard rumors of a terrible hanyou that was reeking havoc across all of Japan and she had a suspicion it had to do with Naraku. She knew it wasn't Naraku directly because it wasn't Naraku's style to go out and terrorize towns. Sesshoumaru had not wanted to get Kagome involved to which she protested greatly. After all, it wasn't as if she was completely helpless. She had her miko abilities which almost always came in handy. Kagome shivered again the cold of the night.  
  
Kiagami watching Kagome took pity on her and seeing as Sesshoumaru was doing nothing to make her more comfortable, he took off his cape and draped it over her thin body.   
  
"Thank you Kiagami, I appreciate it very much." In a few moments she drifted off to sleep.   
  
Sesshoumaru could feel the ugly monster of hate rise up through his chest just waiting for its wish to be granted, like an overly spoiled child. So many times he had given into his hate in the heat of battle and because of that it was even harder for him to suppress it. For some reason he did not want Kagome to experience the uglier side of him. Deep down he wanted and needed Kagome's approval.  
  
Though Sesshomaru didn't know it, his affection for Kagome was growing deeper and deeper.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
AN: Yes I am aware that this is incredibly short, and I really wish I could have written more. But alas, that didn't work out. Also, ideas are greatly appreciated for I am running short on them. 


	3. Feelings Revealed

The battle was fierce. Kagome was barely able to hold her own against the lesser demons of the hanyou, trying desperately to keep the masking spell she had over the few shards of the Shikon No Tama. In the past she would have been able to go back to her time with one shard, but she had just recently found out since Kikyo had dragged the rest of the Shikon No Tama down to hell with her, if she returned to her own time then the past would be sealed off for good to her. She would have no means of protection against the few demons in her era that would want the shards for themselves. She stayed for her own protection and the protection of the family. She hoped they would understand when she didn't come back.

Kiagami was also fighting showing off his control over the growth of plants and trees. The trees bended in to elegant shapes striking down on the youkai below them, and the poisonous plants twisted around weaker demons killing them with a potent poison. Kiagami was also battling with his claws trying to keep demons away from Kagome. She was holding her own against the demons that managed to get past him; purifying them into a light blue dust. The effort she put into her purification was starting to exhaust her, quickly draining her energy. 

"I can't keep this up much longer…"

When she uttered those words even Sesshomaru had been distracted by her weak voice, allowing the hanyou he had decided to fight on his own get a couple of scratches in. He then put his focus back into his battle and started to fight even more fiercely easily destroying the hanyou he was fighting. He fought through the youkai that were attacking Kagome and Kiagami. He growled when he realized that it was Kiagami holding Kagome. 

"I can take her now. You do not need to hold her like some fragile piece of glass."

"Her magical energy is drained, putting a visible physical strain on her body. She could catch a fever very quickly considering that some of the youkai we fought were not exactly the cleanliest of people." His voice was void of emotion, he was putting an effort no to drop Kagome now, and wound Sesshomaru for being so inconsiderate of Kagome.

"She is strong for a human; she will be able to survive an illness." Inside he was growing more and more worried for Kagome. What if she wasn't strong enough to survive a possible illness? Rin would loose her playmate… but was that all she was to him? A caretaker to his ward Rin? No; she was much more. Should she die, he would be devastated; his only reason to live would be for the welfare of Rin. It was then that Kiagami voiced a thought he didn't want to hear.

"If she dies, she won't come back you know."

"…"

---

It had been two days after the battle with the hanyou. Kagome had only woken up for brief periods of time; showing signs of cough and fever. Sesshomaru would stay be her side constantly; he even stayed up the whole night; never leaving her side.

Sesshomaru prepared the healing herbs necessary to combat the fever Kagome had; after Kiagami telling him what herbs to collect and how to prepare them. Sesshomaru had noticed that Kiagami had put a strain on how clean the herbs should be before Sesshomaru had crushed them into a potent smelling mixture. Kiagami was now boiling the herbs into a soup for Kagome to drink.

"Put more water in." Sesshomaru voice was commanding a voice that few dared to defy. It was unfortunate that Kiagami was one of those chose to go against his orders. 

"No."

"Why not?" Though it was a question, the tone of Sesshomaru's voice seemed to suggest otherwise.

"The more water I add to it, the weaker the healing herbs get. I want to get the strongest healing potion I can possible get."

"Her illness is not that serious."

"It could turn serious."

Kiagami then ripped some of the fabric on the bottom of his kimono and used the fabric to filter the potion into another pot, and set it to boil again. 

"You should go to sleep; you've been watching Kagome all night."

"I do not need the rest."

"Then go off and do something else. I can take care of Kagome in the meanwhile. It's not good fore you to be worried over all the time."

"You had better take good care of her." With those words he took off into the clearing up ahead. It was close enough that he could be back at the campsite if the need arose but out of hearing distance. 

Meanwhile Kiagami was doing his best to wake Kagome up.

"Lady Kagome… Please wake up; I have something for your fever."

She awoke slowly, her bleary eyes taking in the blurry form before her.

"…Kiagami?"

"Yes it is me. Now drink up." He pushed the bowl toward her face, trying to get her to take a sip from the bowl. 

"I have something that will work better than the healing potion you prepared. It is in my pack." She weakly pointed to the ragged yellow backpack that she never traveled without. He remembered her asking for a needle and thread to sew up the tears in it before they left.

Kiagami was curious now. Better than the healing soup he had made in which he had gathered some of the strongest healing herbs and mixed them to make a healing soup better than any healer could? There was no way she could come up with something better. He had worked hard to prepare the soup!

Kagome took the book bag and rummaged through it until she had found a small bottle with thick red liquid in it. She looked around her pack more until she found a tiny measuring cup. She then opened the bottle. Kiagami almost retched at the smell of the curious red liquid. Surely this foul smelling liquid was poison!

"Lady Kagome! That is poison you are about to drink! Surely you do not want to worry Sesshomaru anymore than he already is?"

"Sesshomaru… Is worried about me? He never really showed any indication of it…"

Kiagami hid a smile. So she did have feelings towards the cold youkai! A match made in heaven. Now if only those two weren't so stubborn, they could be happy for years to come!

"Why he stayed up all night to take care of you. I had to practically chase him away from camp to get him to take a break. He's probably thinking of you right now…"

"Sh-shut up!"

"Shut what up?"

"Your big mouth!"

Kiagami laughed while Kagome's face was slowly turning the color of a ripe cherry. It was so much fun annoying her like this. He could see the spark of life in her eyes while she regained her intenseness, her fire. He could see the woman described to him by the servants of the palace. This was the true Kagome. A Kagome that could melt the heart of the cold western lord.


End file.
